wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Tirion Fordring
See book "Of Blood and Honor". Paladin of the Silver Hand and Lord of Mardenholde Keep, Tirion Fordring fought valiantly against the orcs during the Second War. Tirion lived a comfortable life, well liked by his subjects, and loved by his wife and son. But one day as he rode into the wilderness, he encountered an old, orc hermit living in an abandoned tower. The two immediately battled, and they traded blows until a piece of the ruined tower collapsed on Tirion, knocking him senseless. He awoke in his bed days later, and discovered that he had been found, badly beaten, tied to his saddle, and had been healed by his ambitious second, Barthilas. Tirion was deeply disturbed, for, after careful consideration, he realized that only the orc could have put him back on the horse. But his sleepy cries of orcs had convinced Barthilas that an orcish offensive was being planned on Hearthglen. Tirion set out and retraced his steps back to the tower, where he found the orc. The orc told him that his name was Eitrigg, and that he had remembered a time long before he came to Azeroth when the orcs had been a noble society rooted in shamanism. After the war, he left the Horde when he realized how corrupted it had become. Tirion, seeing great honour in Eitrigg, promised to keep his existence a secret. Tirion returned and informed his people that the orcs were not a threat, and he had dealt with what he encountered. Barthilas was not so confident, and called Saiden Dathrohan to come and settle the matter himself. Dathrohan picked up the trail and led a group of hunters into the woods to find the orc themselves. Tirion kept his lips sealed, hoping that somehow they would overlook Eitrigg. But they came upon him and captured him. But when Tirion saw Eitrigg being assaulted by his guards, Tirion went into a rampage and fought them in an angry outburst. Barthilas gleefully noted that his actions were treasonous. Tirion was brought to Stratholme to stand trial. Despite Karandra's pleas to forget his honour and tell the jury what they wanted to hear, Tirion, hoping to be an example to his son, told the court exactly what had happened. The jury listened and convened, but decided that Tirion had assaulted Alliance soldiers and could no longer be a member of the Silver Hand, and was doomed to exile. Uther the Lightbringer stripped Tirion of his powers and sent him home to prepare. And in spite of all his efforts, Eitrigg was still to be executed on war crimes. That night, Tirion resolved that he would keep his promise to Eitrigg and not allow the orc to be killed for crimes he did not commit. So he saddled Mirador and set off for Stratholme. On the morning of the execution, Tirion crept into the city and sprung upon Eitrigg's captors. Surprised by the former Paladin, they still managed to subdue him. But then a distraction came as orcs stormed into the city. Tirion used it to free Eitrigg and flee the city. When they were in the wilds, Tirion saw that Eitrigg was near death, and did the only thing he could do, call upon the powers of the Light to heal the orc who had saved him. To his surprise, he still had the powers blessed by the Light, and Eitrigg was saved. They abruptly found themselves surrounded by orcs, and a new Warchief approached Eitrigg and invited him back into the Horde, which had since reverted back to its shamanistic roots once more. Eitrigg was thrilled to accept. Thrall, the Warchief, saluted Tirion, and then departed. Tirion only returned to human lands once - to watch his son be inducted into the Silver Hand. (Written by Zann) Lore: World of Warcraft Tiron can currently be found in Eastern Plaguelands living as a hermit with his horse. He currently offers quests to passing travelers. Fordring, Tirion Fordring, Tirion Fordring, Tirion Fordring, Tirion